Evan Peters
Evan Peters portrayed Todd Haynes in Kick-Ass. He also portrayed Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver in X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: Apocalypse, Deadpool 2 and Dark Phoenix. Significant roles *Cooper Day in The Days (2004) *Seth Wosmer in Phil of the Future (2004-2005) *Jesse Varon in Invasion (2005-2006) *Max Cooperman in Never Back Down (2008) *Jack Daniels in One Tree Hill (2008-2009) *Joey Wilson/Joey Roston in In Plain Sight (2011) *Tate London in American Horror Story (2011-2012) Quotes *"Bright. It was incredibly bright. A lot of the crew and Bryan, himself, got to wear sunglasses. And the actors had to keep their eyes open for a long, long time, with that bright light just blaring at you. It's like the sun. It's brighter than the sun. It's right there in your eyes. But the end result is so worth it. You just power through it." *"he'll have silver hair Yes. Yeah. Yeah, it's cool." *"I knew the character was cool and they had written was great. But I didn't now any of the special effects they had planned. I had never done anything like this before. They were filming it and said it would look really cool. I'm super happy with it and pleasantly surprised and how awesome it turned out." *"I had grown up watching all of the X-Men films and then there's Hugh Jackman as Wolverine in front of me, I was really nervous. They were great and really funny and nice guys -- Hugh and James and Nicholas. They were awesome." *"I was trying to find the right attitude for him. You don't want to make him too crazy and too caffeinated. But it was really the mischievous quality that was something that Bryan and I worked on. He's faster than the law. He sort of has this attitude that he get away with anything." *"Bryan Singer called me and said he's a fan of ''American Horror Story and he wanted me for the role. I was blown away because I audition for things all the time and I don't get things – and here I get a role in the new X-Men movie as Quicksilver. I was going 'what the hell is going on? This is awesome!' I think I was actually shooting eight or nine days. It was two different two-week sessions I was up in Montreal." *"''It was really cool because in the elevator me and Fassbender got to improvise a lot and just play around, which is so much fun. He's such a cool guy. Then we get upstairs to the kitchen and it's all very technical. There are a lot of motion capture camera moves and you are shooting with a phantom camera, which shoots in super slow motion – and the room is brighter than any sunny day. And there are these four guys keeping their eyes open and pretending to be frozen. And I'm just running around pretending to move them. There's a section of the scene where I'm moving the arms of two cops, so their guns will move. Then I'm supposed to sprint to the other end of the room to prevent the bullets from hitting my friends –- but there's water all over the floor and I slip and fall – I just eat shit. They tried to teach me some parkour. They tried to teach me jumping some jumping over shit and that was funny to." *"I would love to be back, especially the way Simon is talking. I'm like a kid in a candy store. I'm just so happy to be a part of this movie. Hugh Jackman says he sneaks into a theater and watches a movie with the crowd. I'm thinking that's a good idea and might do that this weekend." *"I think so, yes [I'll appear in ''Apocalypse]. I assume it as well, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to say and not supposed to say. I think...I don’t know what I can say and what I can’t say. All I can say is that I have not seen a script yet." *"''I always wanted to play someone with a superpower, specifically an X-Man because I loved the movies so much as a kid. And I think it's really cool to play one of the fastest people in the world. It's a really cool superpower to have. So I'm pretty happy to have it." *"It was awesome. It was a lot of technical work. But it was really fun to do and in the end I was really blown away by the end result. It was like, "Is that me?" It was so weird and very, very cool. I think the directing and the editing and the special effects guys are just mind-blowing in that movie, and I owe a lot of it to them. I did very little. They were the real orchestrators and I thought it was very cool. And I hope in the next one I get to do some cool stuff as well." *"I can't wait to see that movie! I'm a big fan of those movies and a big fan of Aaron's so I'm excited to see it!" *"Well, yeah, it’s always difficult to try to top something like that. The special effects guys, man, they absolutely nailed that and did a fantastic job on it. This year we’re working on something that’s bigger and better, keeping the same elements that worked, then adding a few new ones. I’m really excited to see it all cut together, and I’m excited for people to see it, too. I think it’s going to be a really fun sequence in what is going to be a massive ''X-Men movie. The scope of it — with the end of the world and Apocalypse coming — is going to be a very large, epic X-Men film." *"''Absolutely, it’s the biggest ''X-Men film. It's about the apocalypse, so the scope of the film is huge." *"''Ha! No, it's not. Although that would be amazing if Apocalypse brought back the dead to help him take over the earth. I love zombies; I can't get enough. But the story is that my character is searching for his father and wants to find him. It starts there and then he jumps on the X-Men train and gets sucked up in this whole Apocalypse madness: He tries to stop him from destroying the world." *"Yeah, Quicksilver does his thing again, in the new film. It’s bigger, longer and more detailed. I think it’s an amazing sequence that they’ve put together. Just filming it, I was like, “Oh, my god!” I think we shot for 22 days of second unit, working on the sequence, which is amazing. It’s so cool to take that much time to make something like that really pop and really work. Knock on wood, I think it’s going to be a fun and enjoyable sequence for people to watch, with Quicksilver running around and doing his thing in slow-mo time. I hope people like it." *"I have learned that he's my father at this point and I am trying to … I don’t know what I can say. I'm trying to … Yeah. It's like an adoptive child or any kind of child who has a strange father trying to … He knows who he is now so he is trying to find him. He's been searching for him. It's been 10 years and he hasn't found him and then something happens." *"They could always bring him back to life somehow or there could be another studio that starts making superhero films and throw Quicksilver in there. I was really confused as to why they killed him. I thought it was really cool. It was a different take on the character, completely different. Scarlet Witch was there and yeah. I was kind of bummed that they killed him." *"I was devastated by it. I really wanted that to keep going. I thought it was cool. I don’t really know why they killed him off. I liked what they did with it, it was different. It was a completely different take on it. He had the Russian accent. I mean, they had this swoopy thing with the lines behind, which I thought was really cool, and I don’t know. I thought it was a cool character. I thought it could have been a cool competition. Like, ‘Oh, they did that with him and that was awesome. Now we’ve got to try to top that with this.’ It could have been a nice little, I don’t know, motivation." *"That's a big motivation behind Quicksilver getting out of his Mom's basement, trying to find his father and help him out. It's a hard thing, to meet with an estranged father, it's a real thing, so it was interesting to play that side of Quicksilver." *"Oh my god, I don't know. It would take three years to shoot, wouldn't it? Yeah I don't know. I would love to do that. I would like to see a Deadpool/Quicksilver movie. I think that would be really fun." Category:Kick-Ass cast Category:X-Men cast Category:Deadpool cast